Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1. The second season all began at the Golden Oak Library, it was Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber's first day of being trainers. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: That was the first day of being best trainers. Grubber: (blows the whistle) Okay, Up to it! On the double! With that said, Princess Yuna and her friends started training for their fight. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You're ready to meet it, Greet it and defeat it! Princess Yuna: You know it, Fizzlepop. Pound Cake: Ready when you are, Coach! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: 3... 2... 1... Fight! Just as Grubber blows his whistle, Yuna and her frights went through many obstacles course. Princess Yuna: Take this! Hiiiyaaa!!! (does her karate chops and moves at the dummies of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R.) Every time Yuna and her friends trained hard, Fizzlepop and Grubber were very amazed. Grubber: Look at them go! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I know, Grubber. I'll give them that. Vanellope von Schweetz: (shoots arrows from her bow at the pictures of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., King Candy/Turbo and the Cy-Bugs) Bulls-Eye! Just as it was time for their break, Ford and Stanley Pines came with lemonade they fixed for them. Stanley Pines: Here you go. Ford Pines: Made with fresh lemons. Happily, Yuna and her friends enjoyed their lemonades. Grubber: Yummy lemonades. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, There was a great evil waiting to emerge. Bill Cipher: I can't believe it! I can't believe this! Beaten by young ones! Nightmare Moon: Welcome to the club, Bill. Daybreaker: How could they defeat us that easily?! Princess Black Hole: They used their Journals to banish us. Christine: Maybe some of my vehicle fellows can come here. Dark Sombra: Or we could build a machine that could easily take the journals right out of their hands and hooves. Then, A light bulb shines on Bill's eye. Bill Cipher: Light bulb! That's it, Dark Sombra! I have just the solution to this! Dark Sombra: You do? Bill Cipher: Yes! And we'll start by recreating the Fabrication Machine! With that planned, Bill and the Nightmare Family made their escape from Tartarus. Meanwhile at Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop and Grubber showed Yuna and her friends their brand newest room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You're ready for it? Grubber: More than ready. So, They opened the door to their room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This is our very own bedroom. Grubber: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That's amazing, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones must've done a great job. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: They sure did. Princess Yuna: Wow. Just then, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro and Princess Celestia came to see Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Celestia: How's my little niece doing? Princess Yuna: Doing great, Aunt Celestia. Hiro: And how do you and Grubber enjoy your new home? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It's very nice, Prince Hiro. Grubber: It was so awesome being trainers here for the first time. Princess Yuna: Yep. What things do you have in your bedroom, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Just some gifts from Twilight, Sunset and Starlight after my horn was restored. So, Fizzlepop and Grubber showed them around their new room. Meanwhile at the Maximum Security Prison, There was an alarm going out of control. Negaduck: Free at last! Fuzzy Lumpkins: Look! Are those possessed vehicles? Then, The Westway Truck opened its back door for the villains to ride inside. Quackerjack: It looks like we've got a ride. Princess Morbucks: Then what're we waiting for? Let's get out of here! At last, The Fearsome Crooks got away from the Maximum Security Prison. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. had their evil plan. Nightmare Moon: So what's the plan, Bill? Bill Cipher: You'll see, Nightmare Moon. (to Megavolt) Megavolt, I'm gonna need you and Mojo Jojo to get the blueprint ready. Megavolt: Right-o, Bill Cipher! Mojo Jojo: Yes, Master! So, They made progress on rebuilding the Fabrication Machine. At the Crystal Empire, Yuna and her friends were gathered here. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Mom! Hi, Daddy! Princess Cadance: Hello, Flurry. How's training at the Golden Oak Library? Princess Flurry Heart: It was great, My sisters and I had a great time. Just then, Stygian and Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus came forward to see Yuna and her friends who're amazed to see them. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Stygian and Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus! Star Swirl the Bearded: Greetings, Friends. Princess Luna: Good to see you again, Star Swirl. Princess Yuna: (came up to Star Swirl) I am such a huge fan! I've read all about your adventures and how you led the Pillars to fight the Dazzlings and had Stygian and your apprentice! You guys were amazing! Star Swirl the Bearded: And you must be Princess Yuna, I haven't seen since you were a baby. Princess Luna: Try and remember, Yuna. Star Swirl was traveling around Equestria when you came up to him. Princess Yuna: Oh, yeah. I remember now. In the flashback, when Yuna was a baby. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225